True love, between true friends
by Altairribnlaahad
Summary: Cat walked with a secret on her shoulders for a long time, now the time has come, and she has to spill the beans, Will her imagination become true?


"Caaaaat! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry and drop the stuffed cuddles in the room!" Cat reconized the voice: it was here best friend Tori Vega, well, óne of her best friends, she giggled. It was early November, as the darkness and deep clouds were starting ti appear, so too appeared that strange warm feeling again, only she and she only knew what it was, it started a few years ago, when she had that one acting scene of Sikowitz, her best friend (or at least number 1# on her list) Jade west, kissed her on her forehead, from that moment she felt strange when she was close to Jade, a few years later, she knew what it was...

She talked to herself, said it in the mirror, she admitted it without no doubt: "I have feelings for jade" yes. She said that many times, but never told anyone, "I can't!" She said to herself, "She is my best friend, and just broke up with Beck" though that it was in her head, it almost killed her inside. That warm feeling for Jade, she had to admit it, not to herself, but to jade, she's gonna be mad if she don't. So that one day, when it rained incredibly hard in L.A, she knew that this was her chance, it was the perfect time, none of her friends (except for Jade) were in the classroom, she thought ti herself: "if not now, then i will never have the courage to say it!" She walked slowely towards her friend, who was busy with cutting papers, and eating pie.

Cat took a deep breath, "All of nothing" she thought. She moved her hand on Jade's shoulder, to get her attention. "WHAT?!" Jade screamed, Cat squeeked and thought immediatly: "I knew this was a bad idea, stupid me" But as hard as Jade screamed, as quick chanced the tune of her voice, and her face expression. "Oh, hey baby girl, sorry i didn't knew it was you, i thought robbie wanted to tell me something again." Unlike normal, Jade's face didn't moved, and she kept glancing at her little friend Cat.

"I actually wanted to tell you something" Cat said. "But, but if you're busy then-" she couldn't finish her words: "No, i mean no, i got all the time of the world for you, common sweety, just tell me" Cat took a deep breath and continued: "Jade, i, i don't know how to bring this to you, i mean, it's really hard and-" she stopped her words for a moment, to see if the look on the face of Jade chanced, it didn't. "Okay, im gonna bring it right to you: Jade, i know you for a long time, and we've been friends for a really long time... Jade, i think, i think that i'm in love with you." There it was, the spoken words had been settled, forever, she admitted it, and it was simply impossible to go back in time.

"Honey..." Jade said, and when she did, Cat immediatly looked up, the word "Honey" that was strange, she never knew how that word sound out of Jade's mouth, she never heard it, not towards her, not Beck, this has to mean SOMETHING. Jade continued: "Honey, girl, i never expected this..." Cat took it negative, and looked down. So it only came from one side she thought, but Jade continued:"Especially, because i thought i was the only one, and i thought it came only from one side" Cat looked up, what? Jade was also in love with her? Had jade feelings for her all along?!

"So, we both felt it for eachother?" Jade nodded. "Wow, i never knew it also came from your side" Cat glanced, and finally now, she felt warm hands on her thighs. Placed jade her hands there the whole time? They were both quiet, but moved towards eachother closer and closer, Cat let her thoughts and worries go, and before they both realized it, they were standing to eachother, both with their hands on her hips and thigs, and kissing eachother like it was a fairy tale

The final bell rang. They both shocked and stood up, but still with their hands on eachother. How long have they been kissing? 30 minutes? An hour? Cat stood up with the hands of Jade, holded in hers, she formed her clothes normal, and looked at jade. Jade asked with a glance on her face: "You mind if i sleepover by yours tonight? If your in for that?" Cat glanced and said"Ofcourse sweety, you can come tonight"

With butterflies in her stomach, Cat walked away from school to her home, with only one thing in her head:

Tommorrow the others may find out, and be mad at them, but at least she has a reason for it...


End file.
